


HawkMoth's Comin' Down The Chimney-A Gabenath Server Prompt!

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gabriel is scared of insects, Gen, Like really scared, crack and comedy, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: Gabriel's fear of insects leads him to be completely and utterly stuck in a chimney. Thankfully, his family tries really hard to un-stuck him. Crack and comedy ensues XD
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: GNBCAAC Winter 2020 Prompts





	HawkMoth's Comin' Down The Chimney-A Gabenath Server Prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D

**********Disclaimer! **I Obviously don't own miraculous** , or Gabenath would've probably happened by now***********

Most of Gabriel Agreste’s information was public on the internet; that was the cost of being a popular fashion designer. Fortunately, the internet didn’t know his most embarrassing, well-kept secret: Gabriel Agreste, an award-winning fashion designer, was in fact extremely afraid of insects of any kind. Actually, to emphasize: the ex-villain was _absolutely_ terrified at the sight of any creepy-crawly. He constantly had nightmares about Ladybugs taking over Paris, and the sight of an and reduced him to a hyperventilating mess.

Unfortunately, Gabriel Agreste was completely alone in his mansion at the moment… except for a bee, who was buzzing around innocently until it bumped into his leg. When Gabriel felt that bee bump into his leg, suddenly he was triggered into fight or flight mode. The man looked around his living room hurriedly, looking for a place to hide; in his panic the poor designer didn’t realize that he could simply open the window and go into another room.

Realizing that there was (in his mind) no place to flee, Gabriel didn’t hesitate: he called upon Nooroo for a protective suit, ran into the fireplace, and used his powers to jump up into the chimney. After an hour or so, Gabriel reasoned that it was probably safe to shimmy out of the chimney and get back to work like a respectable and more importantly, macho and totally-not-afraid-of-insects gentleman.

However, when Gabriel tried to shimmy out, he found out that he was stuck. As in, totally wedged in and unable to move. He sucked in his stomach as much as possible, but to no avail; the chimney was proving to be extremely tight. After another thirty minutes of wriggling around, the desperate designer relaxed his body and caught his breath. He would have to do some serious thinking… Where was his daughter-in-law when he needed her?! A lucky charm would’ve come in handy in the current situation.

Just then, he heard the distant sound of the front door opening. Thank Kwami! Nathalie, their daughter Isabella, and Adrien had returned from grocery shopping. He heard Nathalie set the grocery bags down while Isabella toddled into the living room, where she let out a loud scream and began to sob. “Mamaaa! I think Daddy’s getting cooked in the fireplace!” Nathalie ran into the room. “Izzy, what are you talking about? Daddy’s working in his office-HOLY KWAMI, Gabriel is that you?!”

Letting go of his final (very small) scrap of dignity, Gabriel replied, “There was a bee. I had no choice but to flee up the chimney with Nooroo’s help, and now I am completely, desperately stuck.” Nathalie sighed. “I’ll get the butter. Maybe we can grease you out of there. Adrien, please put out the fire.”

One hour later, Gabriel had been thoroughly greased, but to no avail; his body wouldn’t budge. Adrien had transformed into Chat, climbed up to the roof, and jumped on his father’s head with all of his might. It didn’t help; Gabriel was still stuck, as tightly as if he had been cemented into the chimney. Marinette was called over, and even her lucky charm was useless. Gabriel was beginning to feel exhausted. Eventually, the non-stuck family members took a dinner break, as their endeavor was beginning to feel very fruitless. As they munched through their meal, suddenly a very unmanly squeal caught their attention, and they watched as Gabriel finally plummeted down from the chimney and landed in the (thankfully extinguished) fireplace!

After he had been bandaged up and de-greased, his family asked him about how he was finally able to free himself.

The answer was that another curious bee had innocently buzzed around the chimney top, startling the designer until he wriggled furiously enough to fall down the chimney.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, I do love to torture Gabe! I love the imagery of Chat jumping on his head while he's stuck in the chimney...XD


End file.
